Conversa entre quatro paredes
by Nathye Adorno
Summary: Só para quebrar o gelo.


- Pa-ai. – ela gaguejou.

- Por favor, Ginny, isso está sendo tão desconfortável para mim quanto para você. – Ele respirou fundo. Aquela posição era extremamente desconfortável para os dois. Sem falar que não existia nenhuma forma contraceptiva, então o que ele ia falar: _"Ah querida, ter um bebê é igual brincar de boneca"_?

Então, no próximo verão, a menininha de quinze anos dele ia aparecer com outro pacote na barriga. Ele sabia muito bem como eram os meninos e seus hormônios. Mas tinha que ser ele a ter essa conversa? A Molly era a mãe, jeitosa com essas coisas; tinha uma abordagem mais sutil, extremamente explosiva, mas ainda assim, ela teria ficado menos vermelha. Tanto a filha, quanto o pai estavam vermelhos como os cabelos, gagos como vitrola quebrada e evitavam qualquer tido de contato visual.

- Você sabe que é preciso um homem e uma mulher, então eles... Bom, eles _transam_. – _"Pai"_ ela tentou interromper, começando a destoar de vermelho para roxo. – Mas você não pode fazer essas coisas, tem que tomar cuidado com os meninos e com seus... _Pênis_. Às vezes eles simplesmente não conseguem se segurar e você, filhinha, tem que saber que nessa hora você deve pará-lo.

Não existia nenhum lugar no mundo onde Ginevra Weasley pudesse enfiar a cara agora. Ela já estava completamente mortificada de vergonha. Ela sabia que uma hora aquela conversa ia chegar, só não pensou que ia ter que ficar ouvindo as risadinhas dos gêmeos que ouviam tudo pelas orelhas extensíveis.

- Tudo bem, pai. Agora, por favor, nunca mais me venha com essa conversa de _sexo_ novamente.

- Como quiser. – ele disse e saiu tão rápido do quarto, que o alívio dos dois era quase palpável.

-x-

- Eu não vou sair, Lily. – gritou de dentro do banheiro. Ele estava totalmente ridículo.

- Ah, James. Eu realizei o que você me pediu.

- Ah claro, como se usar lingerie vermelha fosse um grande sacrifício.

- Você sabe que para mim é, _querido_. Mas nunca pensei que eu ia viver para ver o dia em que o James Potter teria vergonha de alguma coisa entre quatro paredes.

- Eu sou um cara que gosta do bom e velho papai e mamãe, _querida._

- Mas você que disse que precisávamos inovar. E mais, homens de uniforme são extremamente sexy. Vamos lá, sai logo daí. – Nada se mexeu por um instante. – Tudo bem, se você vai ficar de frescurinha, **eu **vou dormir. Mas não venha me pedir nada relacionado a sexo por muito tempo.

A porta do banheiro abriu, deixando um pouco de luminosidade entrar no quarto escuro. Ele se arrastava para a cama, fazendo acenos com a varinha para acender as velas que estavam apagadas e, com mais um aceno, ligou o rádio.

- Depois que eu falo que vai ter greve você vem, não é? – resmungou, puxando a coberta até a cabeça.

- Claro, porque não importam seus fetiches, - disse ele, jogando o corpo vestido de bombeiro em cima do bolo de cobertores que ela formava – _meu fetiche é você_.

-x-

"Ronald, não."

"Mas por que, Mione?"

"Hoje não."

"Mas você está tão bonita hoje."

"Estou com dor de cabeça."

"Essa não foi a mesma desculpa da semana passada?"

"Eu só posso ter dor de cabeça uma vez ao mês, Ron?"

"..."

"Como você é insensível."

"Qual é Mione? Eu sou um cara, caras tem necessidades e, agora, você é minha necessidade."

"Sua necessidade está com dor de cabeça, então se as outras estiverem tão insuportáveis assim você pode satisfazer-se sozinho."

"..."

"Nem pense em chegar junto."

"Pff, eu preciso achar uma poção que cure dor de cabeça."

"Pena que você nunca foi bom em poções."

-x-

Ela era muito gostosa. Não importava se ela não se mexesse. Aquilo não faria diferença mesmo. A mão mantinha os movimentos uniformes, enquanto os olhos fixos viajavam pela imagem, como se no fundo ela se mexesse. O short incomodava com a pressão, mas a mão não parava. Aquela loira era espetacular, quem ligava para o sangue puro nessa hora?

Ele entreabriu os lábios, deixando escapar pequenos grunhidos exasperados e ofegantes. A respiração começava a ficar alta e a mão, cansada.

Estava quase lá, quase lá. A mão dolorida, o coração disparado e a agonia exalando de todos os poros.

- Sirius, a ma... – parou e olhou para a situação extremamente embaraçosa, afinal, não era todo dia que pegava o irmão gemendo. Antes que ele pudesse sair ou ao menos se mover, um suspiro veio do irmão mais velho e o mesmo percebeu a presença do irmão. -... mãe 'tá chamando para o jantar. – Então ele saiu e bateu a porta.

E, tão rápido quanto o alívio, veio a vergonha.


End file.
